


let me soothe thy aching body

by deedeesfichouse



Category: Missing Link (2019)
Genre: A quickie, Corsetry, Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedeesfichouse/pseuds/deedeesfichouse
Summary: Lionel helps Adelina to a nice, needed massage.





	let me soothe thy aching body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OfDayDreamsAndSpicyMemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfDayDreamsAndSpicyMemes/gifts).



> This is a gift to my friend, Taylor, who I talked to about this particular idea just an hour ago. It was so fluffy, I couldn't help but write it.

Since the day she had made her stay permanent within the west, Adelina had been wearing corsets and tights. It was what almost every woman did to worn and hold, training their torso into the perfect shape, so she did it too. Every noble woman did it and she was a noble woman, so she had to do it. It was a necessity, after all.

So for many years, she had spent every day wearing corsets and tights– even during her adventure to the Himalayas, she had climbed the mountains and traveled through the jungles in them. However, despite the fact that they may have looked good on her, wearing them was nothing short of torture.

She always wore those long sleeves, long skirts and tights, covering up nearly every inch of her body. The corsets and tights squeezed at her body, suffocating her at times. The bustles grew so _hot_ that sometimes, the area below her stomach would sweat along with her legs. Nothing breathed, not even her hair as it was always stylized, whether it be a ponytail or a fancy bun.

Her body ached and bruised, her insides twisted and turned– it always left her feeling so tired and pained, that once every week she would give up and tear off the clothes before lying down on the bed, exhausted from the stuffy pieces of fabric she had to wear.

It was so suffocating, that at one point, when Lionel had asked her what on earth it was like to wear all of it, she couldn’t even answer because she hadn’t even known _where_ to begin.

And now was no different, for she came home exhausted, her body still aching due to the _strangling_ fabrics she wore. Now, she just wanted to give up and lie down, allowing her stiff body to relax.

But this time, Lionel was there to see how exhausted she was. It dawned on him, right then, how stiff she was… and that perhaps, what she needed was a bit of kneading.

“Here,” he said as he went over to her, just as she’d sat on the chair. “Let me help you.”

He didn’t know fully how rough it was to wear a corset, but he wanted to help her in any way he could, so she could feel at least a little better.

So, he helped her pull of her dress and unlaced her corset, liberating all of the skin, the body hidden beneath the clothes. After that, it was off with the tights, leaving her smooth tawny legs to be exposed.

With the suffocating clothes shed, Lionel went to massaging her shoulders, gently rubbing her tired muscles. Adelina shivered with pleasure at the soothing touch, leaning against him as she let out a satisfied sigh. It had been such a long time since her joints had gotten to relax, and she had almost forgotten the feeling until now.

She had to admit, she was a little surprised by this as she’d never had a man do that for her before… yet here Lionel was, easing her muscles up for her.

Lionel went to knead her arms, her back and even her legs, making sure each and every inch of her body was eased up and less sore. Not a single inch was left unrubbed, for he wanted to make  _sure_ her aching was gone.

When he finished massaging each and every inch of her body, she was breathing and out, panting from the new feeling she felt. She felt stoked, almost even new… just when was the last time she hadn’t felt so achy from all that get up? Years ago, probably.

“Thank you,” Adelina whispered.

Lionel kissed her, pulling away with a small smile. “Of course, anything to make you feel more comfortable.”

And she did feel comfortable- liberated, even.

All thanks to Lionel. 

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty short, yes, but I think it's sweet enough and right to the point. Now, off I go to finish the draft for my post-canon fic. Bye~


End file.
